


take this sinking boat and point it home

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Chrom/Grima in Askr [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Chrom POV, Happy Ending, Hugs, M/M, literally I just wanted Chrom and Grima to hug a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: Chrom does not fall for Grima's odd tricks. He just falls for Grima.





	take this sinking boat and point it home

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to personally thank Fire Emblem Heroes for my life because I swear my Chrom/Grima S-Support is the only thing that keeps me breathing some days. Also, I'd like to thank the FEH manga for [this](https://kantopia.wordpress.com/2018/07/17/fe-heroes-a-day-in-the-life-of-the-heroes-page-35-translation/) page. THE GRIMAS LOOK INNOCENT WHEN THEY CLOSE THEIR EYES I'M SCREAMING
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to write something lighthearted with Grima closing his eyes and hugging Chrom as "Robin." But.. then I had Emotions, and it turned out like this.
> 
> Title is from [Falling Slowly.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8mtXwtapX4) I know there are like 2 billion fics out there with these exact lyrics for a title already, but I'm going to have to blame it on the Emotions again.
> 
> Uh... I hope you enjoy? Please join me in Chrom/Grima hell!

After a long day of fighting seemingly infinite waves of enemies in the Tempest Trials, Chrom is glad to get back to the castle and relax. 

“There you are!”

A blur of white and purple flashes past Chrom’s eyes, and suddenly, Chrom is being hugged from behind.

“R-Robin?” Chrom stammers. His stomach is being squeezed rather tightly, but he’s not going to _complain_ about it. Perhaps this Robin has been newly summoned. When Chrom first arrived in Askr, he had made a rather embarrassing display to the first Robin he had come across…

“Can you help me, Chrom?” Chrom tries to suppress a shiver as Robin’s breath brushes against his ear. “I need you to…”

“Hey!” Another Robin shouts, suddenly appearing from around the corner. “Get off of him, you fiend!”

“W-What?” Chrom’s heart is still pounding when he’s abruptly pushed away.

“Robin...” Red eyes glare at the newcomer.

Oh. Red eyes.

“Don’t you have a wife and children to protect from me?” Grima sneers.

“Tharja told me she sensed your dark presence this way,” Robin says. “I don’t know what you’re up to, but…”

“Funnily enough,” Grima snaps, “my dark presence is _always_ this way! My _room_ is in this part of the castle.”

“You’re telling me that you’re over here for completely innocent reasons?” Robin narrows his eyes. “So why exactly were you accosting Chrom?”

Grima huffs but does not answer. Turning on his heels, he strides forward in the direction in which Chrom knows his chambers really do lie.

“Everything alright?” Robin asks, his voice softening now that he and Chrom are alone. 

He places a comforting hand on Chrom’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Chrom says, sighing. 

He’s slightly disappointed, but he’s ashamed of himself for it. It’s just that it’s been so long since he’d met a Robin who had held him so closely… whispered his name like that…

He misses the Robin of his own world. Yet, the last thing he remembers before being summoned to Askr was Robin’s magic flying towards him… which, based on the experiences of other heroes, means it’s probably too late…

“You want Tharja and I to try to curse him away from you?” Robin asks.

This Robin is the only one who hasn’t asked to go home yet. Probably because his wife and children are all here. A perfect happy family.

Chrom is in love with him nevertheless. He is a little bit in love with every Robin who steps foot in Askr. Male, female, close to him, distant… it just doesn’t matter. They all carry the same beautiful soul.

“That’s okay,” Chrom says. “He didn’t do anything to me.”

“Yet…” Robin mutters. “But… alright. If you get into any trouble… with anyone, Chrom… don’t hesitate to call on me.”

This Robin is a very good friend.

“Thank you,” Chrom says, smiling. “I know I can always count on you.”

But as he watches Robin head back to the people he calls family, Chrom’s heart aches.

* * *

“Chrom!”

Chrom nearly chokes on his breakfast as he feels arms drape around his neck. He looks up to see a grinning Robin.

“Save a seat for me next time!” Robin’s voice is more cheerful than usual.

And… something about him seems…

“Open your eyes,” Chrom demands.

Robin stiffens.

“I don’t feel like it,” he says, chuckling nervously. 

“Grima,” Chrom says flatly.

“Ha… Why would you call me that?” Grima (it’s so obviously Grima, now) asks. “Would you like to go see the fell dragon? I bet you could walk right into his room if you wanted; why would someone so powerful worry about locking it? Though I’m sure he’d blast anyone he didn’t want in there.”

“Grima, what are you trying to pull now?” Chrom asks.

Grima steps back, shoving his hands into his coat. His eyes blink open to reveal crimson irises, just as Chrom had figured.

“Nothing,” he says, scowling. “Eat your damn breakfast, Exalt.”

He runs out of the dining hall before Chrom has a chance to respond.

“You know, I’ve never understood that man,” Alfonse says between bites of egg. “Strangest hero I’ve ever met. Even stranger than Fallen Celica. At least she behaves as one would expect a possessed person to.”

“I think Grima’s just coming to terms with some hard truths,” Kiran says. “Let’s try to be understanding. Everyone has a little trouble when they first get summoned.”

“But he’s been here for months!” Alfonse says.

“And maybe that’s part of the problem,” Kiran says.

* * *

Chrom isn’t even that surprised when he gets abruptly pulled into an embrace after returning from a day at the beach.

“Grima,” he greets.

Grima lets out a growl.

“How did you know _this_ time?” he asks. “I didn’t even speak!”

“Because,” Chrom says, pushing on Grima’s shoulders. “Robin doesn’t hug me.”

“That’s not what I’m doing,” Grima says. 

He does not release Chrom from his arms. Chrom glances down at him incredulously.

“You don’t understand anything,” Grima hisses. He closes his eyes as he rests his head against Chrom’s chest.

Chrom knows who he’s dealing with… but he can’t help but wrap his arms around Grima’s back, anyway.

“Damn it…” Grima whispers. “I have no memories. My mind is empty. But my body… It misses you terribly.”

“Grima…” Chrom murmurs soothingly. He doesn’t know why he does… except that Grima’s body is Robin’s body. Grima’s soul is Robin’s soul. And he’s fallen in love with every Robin to set foot in Askr. 

Maybe he was doomed from the moment Grima was summoned.

Grima quickly pulls away, his expression morphing into a grimace.

“The problem has to go away eventually,” he says.

He brushes past Chrom without another word.

* * *

Chrom is admittedly unsure whether he should be doing this.

“Er… Grima?” he calls. When he knocks on the door, it opens slightly.

Grima must have been serious about keeping his door unlocked. At least it makes the rest of his statements seem more credible…

“I’m… I’m going to come in!” Chrom announces. “If you don’t want me here… Now’s the time to tell me… I’d really rather not get blasted!”

When he gets no response, he pushes the door open just enough for him to slip in. He turns around to shut it quietly. The click seems to echo in the silence.

“Why did you come here?”

He whirls around to see Grima leaning in the doorway to what is presumably his bathroom. He is not wearing his usual coat, but he is, thank the gods, clothed (Chrom hadn’t even considered the possibility that he wouldn’t be).

Grima stalks slowly forward. For a moment, Chrom expects to be embraced again. But Grima stops, just inches from his face.

Chrom tries to step back, but he only hits the door.

“Er, I’m almost certain that you invited me…” he says. “If you didn’t, I can just…”

He reaches for the door handle. Grima’s eyes follow the movement.

“Don’t…” Grima hisses.

Chrom freezes in place.

“What did you think you were going to gain from this?” Grima demands quietly. “Do you pity me? Or are you seeking to feel superior? The fell dragon stupidly admits to being under your power, and now you’re here to taunt him? Is that it?”

“No!” Chrom exclaims. “No, gods no! I just… I… Er, I…”

Grima’s eyes may be red, but they show emotion in the same way Robin’s always did.

Chrom knows by now what insecurity looks like on this face.

“I… want to know you…” he says, raising a hand to Grima’s cheek.

“Even though we’re enemies?” Grima asks.

“Are we?” Chrom responds. “Do we have to be?”

Grima chuckles incredulously.

“Do you know… Can you even imagine...” He steps backwards, putting space between them. “What it’s like to regret an act you cannot remember?”

“You killed me…” Chrom says. It is a thought he has had time to get used to. There are many worlds where he does not survive. His own was almost one of them.

“How could I not have?” Grima asks, his voice rising. “But how could I have? I miss you so much! Even with no memory, I miss you! It goes beyond rationality!”

“It’s not just the mind…” Chrom says. He steps forward, and for once, he is the one initiating the embrace. “It’s the soul. Two halves… of a greater whole.”

Grima closes his eyes.

“I do not feel whole…” he says. “I have already said what I miss…”

“I do not feel whole, either...” Chrom admits, his heart aching with longing.

He leans down at the same moment Grima leans up. Their lips meet in the middle.

Grima wraps his arms around him, drawing them closer together.

And for the first time in a long while, Chrom feels like part of a whole.

* * *

It’s rare that Grima gets to breakfast before Chrom these days… Mostly because it’s now rare that they don’t wake up together.

“No, I _don’t_ want to go somewhere with Ninian,” Grima snaps to Kiran. Chrom can clearly hear him even from the entrance to the room. “I want to go with…”

Chrom drapes his arms around Grima’s neck. Grima tenses, but he relaxes again as he realizes who it is. His expression quickly turns into a smirk.

“Him,” Grima finishes, taking Chrom’s hands with his own. “Don’t even think about putting me on a team without him.”

“What?” Alfonse chokes on his eggs. “The two of you are S-Supported now?”

“Is this what y’all’ve been up to lately?” Kiran asks. They begin tapping rapidly on their… phone thing… “Huh. Now THAT could make for an interesting strategy.”

“Such strange heroes…” Alfonse says, shaking his head. “Both of you, really.”

Chrom squeezes Grima’s hands. He doesn’t care if he is strange. He doesn’t care if Grima is strange.

In this world, they can be together.


End file.
